The present invention relates to an xe2x80x9cOmegaxe2x80x9d type ornamental chain and a process for making the chain.
It is known that in the goldsmith""s field an xe2x80x9cOmegaxe2x80x9d chain is defined as a strip of a fabric having threads over which small rings are inserted. The threads are usually made of gold or other precious material. The small rings which are inserted on the strip of the fabric have a closed profile and a thin thickness, in more detail each ring is composed of a first lamina, usually in the shape of a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, which is welded to a second lamina which is flat and has the function of forming the closed section of the small ring. The small rings are formed by sawing a cylinder or a tube in order to obtain a plurality-of identical elements.
The process to obtain the xe2x80x9cOmegaxe2x80x9d product always provides a final pressing operation to which the chain is subjected, an operation which always defines a single surface of the product which is aesthetically satisfactory and offers along the entire extension always the same aesthetic properties. Specifically the surface aesthetically satisfactory which eventually may also be worked to achieve particular effects of style, is constituted by the entire surface which is turned towards the exterior while the concave surface is not visible and will be deposited on the skin of the woman who wears the jewel.
On the basis of what has been described it is easy to conclude that the xe2x80x9cOmegaxe2x80x9d chains presently in commerce are characterized by a single and very precise aesthetic appearance so that, for instance, a woman in order to have the possibility of choice or combination with different types of clothing, must buy different types of jewels, for instance necklaces and bracelets.
An object of the present invention is to provide a particular conformation and/or configuration of the xe2x80x9cOmegaxe2x80x9d chain described hereinabove capable of conferring characteristics of greater utility of the chain for the user.
This object is achieved by providing an xe2x80x9cOmegaxe2x80x9d chain of the type with small rings, in which each one of the rings is constituted by two arcuate portions, with an angular opening less than 180xc2x0, identified in the following description with the generic term semi-small rings, the small rings being obtained by using two materials of different quality or composition, so that they may show surfaces of difference in color, brilliance and tonality.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process for the achievement of the chain of the invention, of the type which utilizes small rings made from a tube or a cylinder, which process utilizes such particular working phases that the process is novel with respect to the known processes and also suitable for the production of xe2x80x9cOmegaxe2x80x9d chains which have qualities of compactness, flexibility and aesthetics substantially superior with respect to the similar known products.
In actual operation, the small rings are obtained starting with two laminae of material having different composition, which laminae are placed side by side one with respect to the other, according to their longitudinal direction and being made integral one with respect to the other, by means of a process of welding so as to constitute a bilamina which then is shaped so as to form a tubular or cylindrical product.
The tube is divided with radial cuts so as to form a plurality of small rings, which, being made with two different materials, may be defined xe2x80x9cbicolorsxe2x80x9d.
The small rings are then inserted onto a center piece or core of fabric of precious material and the manufactured flexible product so obtained is subjected to a final pressing action to confer to the product some degree of rigidity and compactness while remaining flexible in order to allow the jewel to be shaped and to maintain the shape.
After the pressing operation one obtains a product suitable to make the necklaces called xe2x80x9cdouble facexe2x80x9d, that is the necklaces which have two surfaces with symmetrically counterposed faces and which have aesthetic characteristics different one from the other.
In addition, operations such as glazing, beating, incision, diamond edging, or similar operations may be carried out on one or both surfaces of the chain in order to improve more substantially the aesthetic appearance of the final product.